Etat d'âme
by Koji2
Summary: Une romance YohjixAya


__

Etats d'âme

J'ouvre la fenêtre et un vent frais vient me frapper de plein fouet. Sortant de la pièce, je m'avance sur la terrasse surplombant la plage. M'appuyant à la balustrade, je regarde l'océan et laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Pas pour longtemps malheureusement car mes pensées se concentrent à nouveau sur une seule chose. 

Moi qui pensais être fort, à l'abri de tout sous cette carapace de glace, quelle désillusion. Je pensais qu'elle suffirait à l'éloigner et non le contraire. Il a su lire par-delà les apparences, dans mon âme et dans mon cœur, les faisant fléchir tout les deux. Je ne me croyais pas aussi faible…j'ai pourtant commencé par résister, ou tout du moins mon cœur, lui abandonnant mon corps si facilement…je croyais que c'était juste par caprice, par désir peut-être, mais sûrement pas par…amour. 

Même maintenant, j'ai du mal à l'admettre…je m'étais pourtant jurer de ne plus aimer. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, ne plus voir mourir ceux que j'aime et voilà que je me suis attaché à lui. 

Pourquoi ? Si seulement je pouvais le savoir. J'ai pourtant essayé de résister, de chasser ce sentiment de mon cœur, en vain. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait pris une telle importance pour moi. Et pourtant je ne regrette rien. Je ne suis plus seul, et je sais que je ne le serais jamais plus…tout du moins je l'espère. Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas lui, jamais. Mais nous risquons notre vie si souvent…peut-être devrions-nous arrêter de provoquer ainsi le destin…et si un jour il…

Je ferme les yeux, chassant rapidement cette pensée de mon esprit. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler à cette idée. 

Je sens alors deux bras puissants m'enlacer et un souffle chaud contre mon oreille. Des lèvres douces se posent sur ma peau, déposant un tendre baiser dans mon cou. 

Je me laisse aller contre lui. J'aime sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, ses mains expérimentées sur ma peau qui peuvent à la fois m'apaiser et me rendre fou. Fou de désir et d'amour pour lui. 

Je ne me connaissais pas comme ça…jusqu'à ce que je me laisse totalement aller entre ses bras. Des bras qui chaque nuit me réconfortent et au creux desquels j'ai appris ce qu'était l'amour. Je me demande parfois pourquoi il m'a choisi. Il aurait pu avoir n'importe quelles femmes et même hommes…alors pourquoi moi ? Je n'en sais rien mais après tout quelle importance. Je suis si bien avec lui…Il m'a tellement donné, plus que je n'en aurais jamais espéré.

Posant une main sur la sienne, je la caresse avant de laisser nos doigts s'entrelacer. Je ne me serais jamais cru capable de tendresse. Il s'est montré si patient à mon égard. Lui si tendre et passionné…alors que je restais froid et distant, ne lui accordant pas un regard ou une attention en dehors de nos ébats. 

Mais il m'a appris à changer. Je laisse désormais s'exprimer mes sentiments mais seulement en sa présence. Cette 'faiblesse' comme je l'appelle…cette tendresse…je m'abandonne totalement lorsque je suis à ses côtés. Plus de masque, plus de faux semblants. Juste nous deux…nous et nos sentiments. Il est le seul à me connaître vraiment…le seul en qui j'ai confiance et pour qui je n'hésiterai pas à donner ma vie. Le seul que je veuille protéger.

Je soupire de bien-être alors que le vent souffle davantage, me faisant frémir.

" Tu as froid ? "

Je secoue la tête mais je sens son étreinte se resserrer autour de moi. 

Me tournant vers lui, je plonge mon regard dans ses yeux…des yeux d'un vert éclatant, des yeux que j'aime voir se poser sur moi, des yeux qui me regardent avec tant d'amour… 

Il me sourit avant de m'attirer à lui pour un baiser tendre et passionné à la fois. Passant mes bras autour de son cou, je me laisse de nouveau aller contre lui.

Prenant ma main, il m'entraîne à l'intérieur…

********

Je me souviens très bien de ces jours passés seuls, loin de tout. Il m'avait emmené au bord de la mer pour mon anniversaire. Ce fut le plus beau de toute ma vie. Je n'oublierai jamais ces jours merveilleux que nous avons passés ensemble…et aujourd'hui…aujourd'hui je suis seul, dans cette chambre d'hôpital où je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le regarder mourir. 

Cette mission devait être la dernière…pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela arrive ?

Assis à son chevet depuis des heures, je n'ai pas lâché sa main un seul instant. Je ne veux pas le perdre, pas maintenant…

Je me surprends à prier. Prier qui ? Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Je ne crois en rien sauf en lui…en tout ce qu'il m'a dit…en notre amour. Je sais qu'il se bat pour moi, pour ne pas me laisser seul, et qu'il me reviendra. Il me l'a promis. Il ne m'a jamais menti, il a toujours tenu ses promesses. Je crois en lui…que puis-je faire d'autre à part croire et espérer ? Juste être là. Il sent ma présence, il sait que je suis à ses côtés et que je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. 

Je sens la fatigue me submerger et je ferme les yeux, laissant d'autres cauchemars m'assaillirent. Inconsciemment, je sers sa main comme pour me rassurer de sa présence. Des larmes silencieuses coulent le long de mes joues. J'ai peur, j'ai si peur de le perdre. 

Une main se posant soudain sur mes cheveux me force à relever la tête. Je lève des yeux embrumés et cernés vers lui et crains une fois de plus que ce ne soit qu'un rêve.

Pourtant je reconnais cette chaleur, cette douceur qui n'appartient qu'à lui seul. Je me frotte les yeux pour être sûr alors qu'ils ne me jouent pas un mauvais tour.

Il me regarde, un faible sourire étirant ses lèvres. Ce sourire qui n'est adressé qu'à moi seul. Doucement, ses doigts essuient mes larmes.

" Tu m'avais promis de ne plus jamais pleurer Aya. " dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible. 

Je reste immobile, n'osant y croire. Je pensais ne plus jamais entendre mon nom sortir de sa bouche. Ce nom qui sonnait si doux à mon oreille lorsque c'était lui qui le prononçait. 

Fermant les yeux, j'appuie ma joue contre sa main, savourant le contact de sa chaleur contre ma peau…j'aime tellement ce geste. 

Ravalant de nouveaux sanglots, je n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout redevienne comme avant, de le retrouver immobile, entre la vie et la mort, sur ce lit froid.

J'entends alors à nouveau sa voix m'appeler et j'ouvre les yeux, les siens me fixant avec inquiétude. 

Je lui souris pour le rassurer et dépose un tendre baiser sur la paume de sa main avant de me pencher sur lui pour le serrer doucement contre moi. Je reste un instant silencieux avant de lui dire ces mots que je n'avais jamais osé lui dire auparavant, ces mots qui me faisaient peur.

" Je t'aime… "

Et je laisse à nouveau mes larmes couler comme pour me débarrasser de toute cette peur et cette tristesse qui m'envahissaient depuis cet instant où j'avais failli le perdre. J'avais si peur qu'il parte sans que je ne le lui dise au moins une fois. Je suis certain qu'il le savait déjà mais aussi à quel point il voulait me l'entendre dire.

Passant un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules, il me caresse doucement les cheveux pour me calmer. 

Il n'aime pas me voir pleurer même si je ne le fais jamais. Tout du moins très rarement. C'est la seconde fois qu'il me voit ainsi et je sais qu'il s'en veut. Je sais qu'il serait revenu juste pour ne pas me faire pleurer davantage à cause de lui, de son absence…

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front alors que je m'endors, rassuré. La tête posée sur sa poitrine, je me laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur que j'avais failli ne plus jamais entendre. 

Je souris faiblement, de douces pensées envahissant mon esprit. Toutes ces choses qui nous attendent et que nous allons partager, ensemble…

Je sais qu'il ne me quittera jamais, qu'il sera toujours à mes côtés pour veiller sur moi et m'aimer.

Doucement, je murmure son nom alors qu'il hante à nouveau mes rêves pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Yohji…

Retour


End file.
